Description: (from applicant's Abstract) The majority of women with breast cancer are likely to survive for many years after the initial diagnosis and treatment. Unfortunately, long-term disease and treatment-related symptoms, such as chronic pain, can have wide-ranging consequences for health, functioning, and life quality. The purpose of this pilot project is to describe the characteristics of the chronic pain experienced by women with breast cancer who are post-breast cancer surgery with particular emphasis on the description of widespread pain, The specific aims are to: (1) describe characteristics of the chronic pain experienced by women who are post-breast cancer surgery; and (2) compare and contrast the pain characteristics, sensory thresholds, upper body muscle strength and impairment, syndrome impact, health status, and quality of life of women with neuropathic pain only with that of women who meet criteria for fibromyalgia, a specific syndrome of widespread pain. The immediate goal of this pilot project is to test an assessment strategy for characterizing the pain, impairment, and impact. The long term goals are to use the information to support the development of better diagnostic assessments of post-breast cancer surgery pain and the development of innovative early intervention strategies to prevent widespread pain and increase the functioning, health and quality of life of women who have post-breast cancer surgery pain. The study will use a descriptive design in which 30 women, with either post-surgery chronic pain that is limited to the operated side or widespread body pain, will be assessed for descriptions of the pain, muscle strength of the upper extremities, lymphedema, tender points, joint tenderness and swelling, sensory integrity, thermal sensation, health status, and quality of life.